Autumn
by mmok
Summary: Levi hated autumn with a passion.


Footsteps crushed the leaves underneath a pair of feet, the constant cracking sound filling in the autumn air of that day.

The park was satiated with people, each of them pacing around like they had a clear purpose in their mind.

Had he been another person, who could enjoy a good afternoon with orange snow falling to the ground, gracefully and slowly, then he might have stopped for a few seconds, taking in the sight before him, and then he would go on with his day, his mood a bit more lighten up.

But time was precious and could not be wasted in such trivial things, and on a more personal note, he hated autumn with passion.

He passed by a path, where leaves covered the majority of the pavement.

Proud trees stood in every corner of the aged aisle.

The scene before his gray eyes, could be easily rated fit to be the scenario of a romantic movie where two lovers reunited after ten years of separation.

The view didn't really appeal to him, his personal opinions getting in the way of truly appreciating it, but that wasn't that point, that had managed to catch his normally apathetic eyes.

No. Not by a long shot.

From his place, he could hear the distinct sound of leaves crashing, so similar yet so different from his footsteps.

Simply because, it wasn't the footsteps that caused the cracking, but rather, a wheelchair. A silver and black wheelchair.

He didn't know why, nor how.

The path was completely covered with brown and orange leaves, and some were falling from the trees, the wind from a few seconds ago pushing them away from their birthplace.

He didn't like autumn, he didn't like wasting time.

But Levi was certain, that he was completely conscious and well with his mind, when his footsteps changed direction, and the cracking sounds didn't even bother him anymore.

There was a man there. A rather young man.

His eyes were emerald, clashing with the orange, but strangely fitting in with the scenario.

He was covered in white, his pale hands reaching out for a falling leaf, his face morphed in a complete bliss.

The leaf never connected with his hands, it being the manipulative orange that it was, and changing its falling course on the last second.

The other never lost his soft expression, his hands reaching out for the next leaf.

When he was near enough, the young man turned his head, finally breaking away from his gaze, and green met gray.

He who stood there, reached out his hand to the air, and swiftly and almost naturally, caught a leaf with his two fingers.

He twirled the golden foliole around for a few seconds, his gray eyes taking in the color and peculiar shape.

As he thought, only displeasure flashed through his mind.

Wordlessly, silently, he handed the leaf to the other who accepted it with his pale hands, too cold pale hands, but his emerald eyes had never left his.

Wordlessly, silently, he looked at the young man for a last time, his fingers tracing the spot where his fingers had brushed a bit with his.

Wordlessly, silently, he left, but he knew, and the other knew.

That this wasn't the last time that they would meet.

.

.

.

He didn't know why, but he found himself, walking down the same path as two days ago, his mind a little confused but clear enough.

He wanted to meet the young man.

To his unexpected surprise, and a small hint of contentment, the other was there, his eyes still roaming the leaves and trees.

A small hint of smile tug on his lips, the thought of spending time with this intriguing young man, appealing to him more than the weather did.

When he was near enough, the young man had extended out his hand, and he blinked in confusion, not knowing what the other was doing.

Did he want another leaf? Did he want something?

"Eren."

He almost slapped himself, for not thinking about the obvious gesture.

He had done it many times, sometimes by himself, sometimes because the other had taken the initiative.

But he didn't know... The you-Eren. Eren had stricken him, as a not so obvious person.

"Levi."

He clasped Eren's hand with his own, and watched with amusement, as his green eyes narrowed in size, and his teeth showed up.

Well, at least he knew how to brush some teeth properly. That was a start.

"Nice to meet you, Levi." The way that he said those words, made the raven haired realize, that no, Eren didn't want anything.

"Why are you always here?" His question came out suddenly, but it wasn't unexpected.

Eren made a pause, his eyes looking above for nothing particular, as he thought about an answer.

A small smile took over his pensive lips, but they were far away from the usual smiles that he had seen.

"Because I can't go anywhere else."

And again, Levi almost slapped himself for not noticing.

This path, Eren's clothes, the big white building a little further away from there. Its red cross, standing out more than a Lady Gaga's video.

"Besides... I like autumn, don't you think that it's nice too?" His cheery tone returned, and Levi's apathy returned.

"No... I don't. It's fucking dirty."

A slight chuckle met his answer, and he found himself not for the first, at a loss of words.

Such a simple gesture, and yet, it held so many meanings that he couldn't count with his limited fingers.

This time, when Levi entered the path covered with trees, the wheelchair was there again.

Eren had that blissful expression, and the corners of his lips were lifted up.

This time, Eren wasn't looking for orange or brown anymore.

He was looking straight into him, into his pool of never ending gray, where there was no orange nor brown in it.

"I like your eyes." He said, and it was maybe the sunlight, but Levi thought that Eren's eyes shone brighter than his.

And then, realization hit him.

The skies were clouded that day.

.

.

.

Footsteps crushed the leaves underneath a pair of feet.

The sound of cracking filled in the autumn weather of that day, and Levi found himself walking down the same path that had caught his eyes, that fateful day from two years ago.

His eyes roamed the spot, where the green used to be, where the hands used to reach out, and where the leaves were still falling.

His own hands reached out, the soothing coldness that was once on his fingers, disappeared, and only the aftertouch remained.

A leaf fell onto his hand. Slowly.

His fingers twirled the leaf around for a few seconds, before he decided to tuck the golden foliole in his pocket.

Pale hands weren't there to reach for the leaves anymore, and all he had left from those times, was the golden leaf in his pocket, so similar and yet so different from their first encounter.

.

.

.

He turned around the door of his new bought home, the warmth and the feeling of belonging, washing him over, the coldness of the wind outside quickly fading into nothingness.

He took off his shoes, the same pair of shoes that he had on, when he saw those green eyes for the first time.

He hadn't even noticed that small detail until now.

His footsteps echoed around the house, the clanking of the sturdy wood, replacing the slightly addictive cracking of autumn leaves.

He walked his way to the living room, already knowing the place, like the back of his hand.

A relaxed sigh left his lips when he felt the soft material of the couch.

His arms were spread wide along the couch, as his eyes were closed in a moment of guard fully open.

He soon felt, a familiar heat settling beside him, a heat that he came to desire, when he came into peace with his mind a year ago.

"I thought that you didn't like autumn."

Levi placed his lips, on Eren's forehead, their first kiss of that day, since Levi had gone out early.

Green eyes looked at him curiously, but Levi knew, that those eyes were just like the leaf that fell out of his reach a long time ago. Intriguing, knowing, cunning.

"I don't. I hate autumn." He answered curtly, his arms pulling Eren closer to him instinctively.

"Hm... Sure you do. And that's why there's a leaf in your pocket."

Levi chuckled lightly.

Nothing escaped Eren's keen and curious eyes. Nothing.

His fingers reached out for the leaf, and unconsciously twirled the leaf around. An action that he found himself doing, more than often.

Eren's emerald eyes surveyed the leaf with a loving gaze, like it held the key to his happiness, which if one looked in a peculiar perspective, it may have been very well Levi's case.

"This one is an exception. The only exception."

Levi hated autumn with passion.

He didn't like wasting meaningless time.

But more than often and to Eren's pleasure, he found himself stopping in his tracks, take in the sight in front of him for a few seconds, before he began to walk again, the image of sunset colored snow, lingering in his mind longer than needed.

Had he been another person, he would have enjoyed the season.

But he was Levi, and not another person, so when he met Eren, under falling leaves and the wind of that autumn day swiftly blowing his chestnut hair, it was the only day, when autumn appealed to him, more than the other seasons did.

The only day.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. **

**Found this in some older folders and decided to post it because feelings getting over me from those times.**

**Thanks for reading. Have a nice day.**


End file.
